


Queen of billiards

by Mandala_108



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandala_108/pseuds/Mandala_108
Summary: Olivia Dias is a famous billiards athlete. She performs at the next tournament and accidentally sees a murder. But the police do not believe her and suspect her of involvement, because the murdered woman is her rival in billiards.
Kudos: 2





	1. First chapter

Story - script. Story - film. Imagine watching a movie with your favorite actors.  
Dedicated to Lana Parrilla.   
Starring:   
Olivia Dias - Lana Parrilla, Sofia Sandez - Eva Longoria, Ray Jefferson - Sean Maguire, et al.   
***   
Olivia Dias, two-time billiards champion, pushed the door open and left the building. She inhaled the cool evening air and let it out slowly. The game was not in her favor and the rival evened the score by game. "Nothing, Ollie," she said to herself, "Now you get yourself together and the next game will definitely be yours. All." Thinking in this way, she reached the corner and involuntarily looked at what was there. And she noticed something strange: there, on his knees, a man was sitting with his hands up and suddenly he abruptly lowered them. A passing car illuminated the figure for a second. And it seemed to Olivia that there were two people, one sitting on top of the other.   
She abruptly took a step back, fearing to be caught and with wide steps returned to the door, exhaled once more and returned to the hall. A billiards tournament was held here in the hall. The game has not yet begun: the balls were wiped from the chalk, the tables were shaken off, the cues were checked. Olivia walked over to her chair next to the scoreboard and looked for her friend, Sophia Sandez. They were friends from school and Olivia took her friend to every championship, every tournament she played. Sofia noticed a slight panic on her friend's face and went to the fence separating the auditorium from the tables at which they played billiards.  
\- Ollie. - Sophia said. - What's the matter? If you are worried about the bill, then in vain. There is only one batch left. And she will be yours, along with the cup.  
\- Sophie. - Olivia rubbed the bridge of her nose. - I just saw something strange. There in the alley, although it may have seemed to me. I do not exclude this possibility.  
\- I'll go and take a look. - assured her friend. - Exclusively, for your peace of mind.  
\- Okay. - Olivia looked around the hall. - Just come on quickly, we seem to start.  
Sofia walked towards the exit, and Olivia, following her eyes, sat down on her chair. The game still did not start and some kind of bad feeling stirred in Olivia's soul. A man ran up to the game manager and whispered in his ear. Then the door opened abruptly, the overhead light came on and a thunderous voice said:  
\- Everyone to stay in their places. Police!  
Their names were rewritten and released one at a time. On the street, Olivia looked for Sofia and unexpectedly saw her sitting in a police car. Olivia decided to find out what was the matter and went up to one of the police officers. He was young, he could be mistaken for a student.  
\- Excuse me. May I ask? What happened? - She asked.  
\- Murder, miss. - Slightly glancing over her, he replied. - Go home.  
\- Why is this woman sitting in the car? - Olivia pointed to Sofia.  
\- This is the suspect, most likely the killer. - The policeman looked more closely at her. - And what, she is familiar to you?  
\- What nonsense! - Sincerely indignant Olivia. - Of course I know, this is my friend. She didn't kill anyone!  
\- This is not for me. - The policeman answered and shouted where to the side. - Captain! Come up!  
A man dressed in civilian clothes approached them with a prickly, unpleasant look. He held a cigarette in his mouth.  
\- What's the matter, Danny? - He asked.  
\- Suspect's friend, sir! - Answered the policeman. - At least, she says so.  
\- Good. - The captain stifled, not letting out the cigarette from his mouth. - Will go with us.  
He roughly grabbed her arm above the elbow and literally dragged her to the car.

At the police station, he took her to the office and left. He had to wait for a long time. He returned with the folder and rested his prickly gaze on Olivia. There was an air of hostility and malice from him.  
\- So? - He spat a cloud of smoke in Olivia's face. - Let's start, lady?  
\- First, introduce yourself. - Olivia was calm outwardly, but inside she literally boiled a volcano of anger.  
\- Craig Wilson. - He answered and opened the folder. He took out two photographs from the folder and put them in front of her and asked - Do you recognize someone?  
\- Can you explain to me what's going on? Why was I dragged here almost by force? If this is an interrogation, where is my lawyer?  
\- Smart? - He snorted contemptuously. - So far, only a conversation. And why the hell is your brother so attracted to our country?  
\- I am the same American as you. - Olivia replied, restraining her anger. - Two-time billiards champion. By the way. Have respect, at least for the fact that I am a woman.  
\- Yeah. - Craig muttered and crushed the goby hard in the ashtray. - In pants and a shirt! And the vest too! Where did you lose your jacket, woman?  
\- This is the official dress code for billiard players. - Olivia heard it, though. - And it doesn’t mean jackets. You brought me here straight from the tournament.  
\- A great sport - roll balls. - Wilson snorted contemptuously.  
\- Apparently you are the best at this.  
Craig blushed to the ends of his hair at the ambiguity of the phrase.  
\- Answer the question! - he hissed and pushed the photos. - Do you recognize someone?  
\- Yes. - Olivia replied. - On the left is my friend. Her name is Sofia Sandez, and on the right is my championship rival. Her name is Carolyn Johnson. Can you explain already - what's the matter?  
\- Of course! - Craig smiled badly and raised the left photo - This one ... - Craig raised the right one - .... killed this one.  
\- What? - Olivia jumped up. - You cut the crap! Why would she kill her? They didn't even know each other! Why suddenly?  
\- Sit down! - Craig hit the table with his palm. Olivia sat up, still seething inwardly. - She didn't know, but you knew! Maybe you asked your friend to kill her rival and that's it - a cup in your pocket?  
\- Nonsense ... - Olivia rubbed the bridge of her nose. - I could defeat her anyway. The game lasted up to eight games. She won the seventh and evened the score. But the right of the first blow in the next one was mine. I would have won this game and the tournament at the same time. Why do I need it?  
\- Well, I don't know. - Craig held out. - Maybe because she is white?  
\- Okay. - Olivia breathed out sharply. - Do you have any evidence against me? If you have, file an accusation, and if not, you have no right to keep me here.  
A young policeman entered the interrogation room, which Olivia was approaching on the street.  
\- Miss Dias, you can be free. - He said.  
\- Stop. - Craig went to the him. - Danny, what's the matter?  
\- The order of the superiors. - Danny answered quietly. - And the chief also asked you to come in, captain.  
\- So can I go? - Olivia stood up and pulled up at her vest.  
\- Now - yes. - Wilson smiled wryly.  
\- Can I talk to a friend? - Olivia asked.  
\- Not. No dates with the suspect. - Craig replied. - And ... don't leave town.

Craig Wilson literally burst into his immediate superior's office.  
\- Chief. - Almost on the threshold he began- What the hell? This is her for sure!  
\- First come in and sit down. - Police Chief Michael Richmond wearily rubbed his temples. - Secondly, it was a wild horror. How did you behave?  
\- Come on, chief! There is no other way with these Latinos, arrogant like cockroaches ...  
\- As a child, you were probably bullied by Latin American children. - Suddenly a voice rang out.  
In the heat of the argument, Craig did not notice the man sitting opposite the chief.  
\- Who is this? - Craig walked over to the table and sat down on a nearby chair.  
\- Ray Jefferson - Man flipped his ID in front of Craig - FBI.  
\- And thirdly. - The chief nodded at the FBI man. - You give him this case.  
\- What? - Craig was surprised. - Why is it all of a sudden?  
\- From that. - There was metal in Richmond’s voice. - Why did I say that! Clear?  
\- Quite.- Craig nodded and turned to Ray. - Where do we start?  
\- Me. Me start. - Ray smiled. - I would like to interrogate the suspect.  
\- So aren't we on the same team? I could help. - said Craig. - With interrogation.  
\- Have already helped. And I saw how you conduct interrogations. - Ray got up. - And there are enough people on my team.  
\- It was just a conversation. - Craig shrugged.  
\- I got what you mean. Please bring the suspect.  
Ray left the office, and Craig looked at his boss in bewilderment.  
\- What does that mean? - He asked.  
\- You screwed up. Here's what. - exhaled Richmond. - Give him the case and do not bother. And in general, you do as he asks, if you want to work up to retirement.  
Sofia Sandez walked in looking around a little. She sat down on a chair, opposite Ray. A file with a file was on the table. Ray smiled at her the most charming smile ever.  
\- Hola. - He said. - ¿Como te sientes?  
\- M... multa... - Sophia answered him in her own language. - ¿Quién eres tú?   
Craig Wilson, watching the interrogation through false glass in the next room, choked on cigarette smoke. He never expected the FBI man to know Spanish.  
\- Mi nombre es Ray Jefferson. Yo me ocuparé de este caso. - He spoke. - ¿Quieres agua?   
-¿Para qué es todo esto? - Sophia raised her head proudly. -¿Juegas al buen chico? ¿Quieres que firme una confesión de asesinato? En vano. No admitiré lo que no he hecho.   
\- Quiero, - Ray folded his hands on the table and leaned forward a little - para que puedas contar lo que pasó allí. Me interesa la verdad.   
\- Eres un policía raro. - Sophia said, narrowing her eyes.  
\- No soy policía. - Ray smiled. - ¿Asi que? Dime como te fue   
Craig left the room and returned to the study. Danny was sitting at the computer and typing something.  
\- Well,- Danny asked, not looking up from his occupation. - Did she confess? Murder?  
\- God knows! - Craig walked over to his desk and sat down at it. - They speak Spanish. I don’t understand shit! Do we have a translator?  
\- I don’t even know. But should be. - Danny looked out from behind the monitor. - In Spanish?

Sophia put her palms on the table and looked straight at Ray. She switched to English and began to speak it.  
\- Listen. I left the hall to the street because I wanted to call. And in the hall there is a completely useless connection. I walked along the building, reached the alley and suddenly I saw a person lying. I went up, suddenly some help is needed. I finished the conversation, I go over. I shook person's shoulder, no reaction. I turn on the flashlight, and suddenly I see a knife sticking out in my chest, I grabbed it and pulled it out. And I don’t know what to do next. And then suddenly a policeman - a flashlight shines in my eyes. The knife noticed says: throw it, hands up. Well, I did just that. And then they brought me here, they put me in a cell.  
Ray carefully listening to her entire story, asked the following question:  
\- At what point did you call the police?  
\- I ... I am... - Sophia suddenly got confused. - I did not call. That is, I had such a thought, call an ambulance or the police ... But the policeman appeared there, almost immediately. Do you understand ?  
\- While you were standing with a knife in your hand? - Ray specified.  
\- Yes.- Sophia confirmed. - I couldn’t even make out who this person was. Already here I found out that this was the woman who competed with Ollie. And that she was killed.  
\- Why did you touch the knife? - Ray asked.  
\- I don’t know myself.- Sophia sighed. - She noticed the handle and pulled it out. And while I was thinking what to do with it, a policeman appeared.  
\- And "Ollie" is ... Olivia Dias? - Ray asked again. - Champion in billiards?  
\- Yes. Double. - Sophia smiled, for the first time since she was in the police station. - Do you follow the billiards?  
\- Well ... I watched a couple of programs. She is very beautiful balls, puts from the board.  
\- You don’t write anything. - Sophia suddenly noticed.  
\- So I remembered everything. - Ray slammed the folder shut.


	2. Second chapter

In the afternoon, there was an insistent knock at Olivia Dias's apartment. Olivia, who had not slept well at night, decided to simply not open the door, hoping that the person would leave. But the knock was repeated more insistently. Sighing heavily, Olivia went to the door. She opened the door and looked inquiringly at the man standing there.  
\- Olivia Dias? - He asked.  
\- Yes. What's the matter? - Olivia was in no hurry to open the door.  
\- Ray Jefferson. - The man took out his ID and showed it. - FBI. May I come in?  
\- Yes of course.- Olivia opened the door wider so he could walk in. - Is it because of Carolyn?  
Ray nodded in response. She stood beside him with her arms crossed over her chest, making it clear was not particularly pleasant: neither the visit itself, nor its reasons.  
\- Ya del FBI. Bueno, por supuesto, si me mataran a mí oa Sophia, lo habrían decidido, un crimen local y ni siquiera investigaron. Mataron a la mujer blanca y todos los servicios especiales empezaron a funcionar- Olivia said sarcastically. She thought he would be surprised and ask what she was talking about, but she was wrong.  
\- No debería estar hablando del sistema judicial. Sí, y eres una celebridad. Para ti, el FBI definitivamente funcionaría. - Ray answered her in Spanish.  
The phone rang in the room and Olivia excused herself and went there.  
\- Mom, who came? - A boy of about five ran into the hallway, and noticing a stranger added - Hello.  
\- Hi. - Ray smiled at him and squatted down beside him. - I came to talk to your mom.  
Ray put his hand on one knee and of his jacket flew open, revealing a holster with a pistol. The boy looked at her in fascination and looked back at Ray.  
\- Are you from the police? - He asked. - Because of my dad?  
\- Sammy.- Olivia returned to the hallway. - Why aren't you in bed?  
\- Mom. But I don't want to sleep at all. - The boy replied and rubbed his eyes.  
\- Of course not, let's go. - Olivia picked up the child in her arms. - Lie in the crib and that's it.  
\- Uh-huh. - answered the child and immediately put his head on his mother's shoulder. Olivia, humming softly and stroking his back, carried him into the bedroom. The boy closed his eyes. She returned ten minutes later.  
\- Sorry. - She said - I was sure that he was sleeping. So what did you want to talk about?  
\- I can come back another time. - Ray said.  
\- Come in, since you’re here. - And Olivia accompanied him into the kitchen. - I’m listening.  
\- I spoke to your friend, Sophia. - Ray put the folder on the table. - And realized that she was lying.  
\- What?! - Angrily asked Olivia. - Sofia is not lying, she did not kill anyone!  
\- I know. - Ray answered calmly.  
\- Do you know? - Olivia was surprised. - And why is she still in the cell?  
\- Who told you? - Still calmly asked Ray. - I let her go an hour ago, with a written agreement not to leave.

Police station. Some time ago  
Craig entered the office where Ray worked. He was red with rage and almost from the doorway began to issue claims.  
\- What the hell are you doing? - He shouted.  
\- I'm working. - Answered Ray. - And I advise you, useful, for retirement.  
\- You all kidding ... - Craig was still seething. - Why did you let Sandez go?  
\- Because she didn't kill anyone.  
\- Yah? Who killed? Maybe you know?  
\- I suspect that he is a maniac. Do you know why I took this case? This is not an isolated incident. That year, we discovered a female body with a similar cause of death. But we didn't have the murder weapon. And now there is. Our experts compared the wounds - in both cases, they are identical. Everything is the same, the shape of the wound, the force of the blow and the area of application.  
\- And? Couldn't she be the killer? - Craig asked, a little calmer.  
\- I don’t know yet, I’ll look further. Investigation should be conducted, not grabbed by versions from the ceiling.  
\- From the ceiling? - Craig was taken aback. - She was next to the body, holding the murder weapon in her hands! You cover up for a possible murderer.  
\- If Sofia were your daughter, you would have dug the earth to prove that she has nothing to do with it.  
\- What are we talking about anyway? - Craig frowned.  
\- About priorities. - Ray answered. - And the presumption of innocence. Fingerprints prove she couldn't have killed Carolyn. The way she grabbed the knife when pulled out, thus it is impossible to strike the blow with which the girl was killed. Now excuse me, I’ll go on to work : me need to interview a bunch of people.  
\- Look at him: the gentleman in white! Do you know who I have to work with here? There are eighty percent Latinos and Negroes. And do you know how many percent of these people commit crimes? Ninety! This is rabble! Stupid, impassable cattle!  
Ray held back with all his might not to hit Craig.  
\- People are not judged by themselves. - Ray said quietly and left the office.

\- A written agreement not to leave? So she's still a suspect? - Clarified Olivia.  
\- Don't get me wrong, Miss Dias. I know she didn't kill, you know, but! The fact that she did not kill still needs to be proved. She was next to the body and held the murder weapon in her hands. And here's how she got there. Or rather why - here she is lying. I think it shields someone. Very close. - Ray looked at Olivia. - You for example.  
\- Me? - Olivia's eyes widened. - In the sense of me? I didn't kill anyone!  
\- But you could see something, right? - Asked Ray. - Sofia was in that alley for a reason, did you ask her to go there?  
\- How do you ... Why would ... I do not understand what you are asking me about.  
\- Miss Dias. - Ray wearily rubbed his temples. - I am not accusing you of anything, I just want to find the killer. You saw something there, you are a witness. Why wasn't the police informed right away?  
\- Ha! Yes, you have not communicated with the person in charge of this case! A real Gestapo man!  
\- I'm in charge of this case now. And Wilson is a racist, yes. Unfortunately. Tell us, what did you see there? It is important.  
\- Okay, I'll try.- Olivia closed her eyes, and tried to mentally return to yesterday, but the memories were torn and did not add up a single picture. She sighed. - Sorry, I can not.  
\- It's okay. - Ray smiled and put his hands on the table. The sunbeam hit the dial of his watch and cast a glare on the ceiling. The man, pushing himself off the table, went to the front door. A picture suddenly came to Olivia's mind: the car was lighting up the alley with its headlights. She caught up with him in the hallway.  
\- Ray! - She exclaimed. - I remembered!  
\- What? - The man turned to her.  
\- Ray. - Olivia repeated. - That day.  
\- Yes I understand. What exactly?  
\- No! - She said - Ray of light! When Carolyn equalized the game, a hiatus was announced. I went out to get some air and then in the alley I noticed a strange figure. For some reason, the first thought I had was that he was praying.  
\- Praying? - Ray asked.  
\- Yes. Now I think it's because of the way he sat. He sat on his knees and held his hands above his head, and then he abruptly lowered them. The car then passed and consecrated the alley and I noticed that he was not alone there. Then it still seemed strange to me and I hid around the corner. Scared that she would notice. - Olivia's gaze was suddenly replaced by awareness. - But it turns out ... I ... I saw him killing Carolyn ... I saw ...  
\- Calm ... - Ray slowly stretched out his hands and gently grabbed the woman by the wrists. - It's already over.  
\- But .. He didn't ... Could see me? - Her eyes filled with horror and panic.  
\- No. It's okay. - Ray pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, hugging her.- It's okay, Miss Dias. Things are good. I'm with you.  
\- Okay. - Olivia felt safe in his arms. The panic receded. They stood like that for about five minutes and Ray felt her exhale slowly.  
\- Would you like some water? - Ray pulled back a little and smiled at her.  
\- Yes, perhaps. - Olivia smiled faintly. - It was good.  
There was a sharp knock on the door. Olivia perked up and grabbed Ray's arm.  
\- Are you waiting for someone? - He asked.  
\- No, - Olivia replied in dismay.  
\- Then I'll open it, with your permission. - Ray tried to unhook her hand, but the woman was seriously scared.  
\- No, - she said. - Please. Do not open.  
\- Do not be afraid. I will not let anyone offend you. - Ray pulled out a pistol. - Go back to the kitchen, and I'll see who's there.  
Olivia nodded, let go of his hand, and walked into the kitchen. And Ray cocked the trigger, hid the pistol behind his back and went to open the door. He opened it and smiled.  
\- Buenas tardes! - He said.  
\- Hola... - Sophia answered. - What happened? Where is Olivia?  
\- Everything is fine! She's home, come in. - Ray put the safety on the gun and returned it to its holster. - You come in handy as never before.  
\- Yes? - Sophia asked incredulously, walking into the apartment. - Ollie, where are you?  
Olivia jumped out of the kitchen, hearing her friend's voice.  
\- Sophie! It's you! - She hugged her friend tightly and tears spontaneously flowed from her eyes.  
\- Of course I am. - Sofia stroked her friend on the head. - What happened, my dear?  
\- It was awful ... awful. I ... You see ... And he ...- Olivia tried to tell what the matter was, but she could not be overwhelmed by emotions and she just burst into tears in the arms of her friend.  
\- Hush, hush, Ollie. - Sofia stroked her friend on the back, not letting go of the embrace. - Calm down. I'm near. Things are good.

Half an hour later, with joint efforts, Ray and Sophia managed to give Olivia a sedative and put she to bed.  
\- Calmed down like. - Sofia covered her friend with a light blanket. - Maybe you want some tea?  
\- You know, I will not refuse. - Ray smiled.  
He sat down by the window again, and Sofia put the kettle on the stove and sat down opposite him.  
\- Tell us what happened to Sammy's father?  
\- Samuel's ? - Sophia was surprised. - How do you know about him?  
\- This my job. - Ray smiled.  
\- What’s there to tell.- Sophia poured tea into cups. - Him killed when Ollie was pregnant with Sammy. Why did she bring him here? I don’t know.  
\- So he was not local? - Ray specified.  
\- No. - Sophia shook her head. - His name was Jason Mitchell. Do you understand ? I think that's why killed him. We have almost a ghetto here.  
\- Did find the killer? - Ray asked and took a sip from his cup.  
\- You must be joking. And they did not search, but the case was closed. Until now, probably gathering dust in the archive.  
\- Still? But it's already been ... five years? - Ray asked doubtfully.  
\- Six. - Sophia confirmed. - Considering that Ollie was still carrying Sammy in her then.  
\- And how did she manage? She could have lost a child? - Ray was even more surprised.  
\- For him she lives. - Sophia sighed. - I think, otherwise she would not have coped.  
\- Hmm ...- Ray shook his head.  
Ray's phone rang. He did not speak for long, and as he listened, his expression changed.  
\- Something happened? - Sophia asked.  
\- Trouble. - Ray sighed. - I need to leave, but Olivia is a witness now. Stay with her, please. She saw a maniac kill Carolyn. I'll send security to her a little later.  
\- Is this a maniac? - Sofia rounded her eyes.  
\- Yes. I'm afraid a series ... - said Ray, then caught himself. - Actually, I should not tell you this ... But I'm afraid you are already in this business. Thanks for the tea. And ... Sofia, don't tell her anything about the maniac, okay? I'll catch him, definitely!  
\- And tear it in half ? - Sophia joked.  
\- How the court decides. - Ray smiled back.


End file.
